The present invention relates to a wiper apparatus for wiping an area of a windshield of a vehicle.
In general, a typical conventional wiper apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Print No. 63-82860 which was published in 1988 without examination. In this wiper apparatus, a wiper arm with a wiper blade is set to be brought into reciprocal rotation between an upper reverse position and a lower reverse position.
Sometimes a slight error occurs in the installation of the wiper apparatus. In addition, due to long-range usage of the wiper apparatus, play between members is inevitably generated. In such cases, the upper reverse point and/or the lower reverse point gets out of order. This may result in the interference between the wiper blade and a pillar, and the occurrence of unwiped area in the windowshield.
However, when the foregoing problems are revealed, in order to cope with them, the wiper apparatus has to be re-installed, or a new wiper apparatus has to be prepared. Such installations are obviously cumbersome tasks.